Fairy Tail One-Shots
by ForeverChanging21
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots that I don't know what to do with. Will contain a bunch of ships all over the board so... Get ready for the more popular ships and even the crazy not-so-popular ships! I hope you enjoy and if not I am sorry! Rated T for now. Might go to M!
1. END x Lucy

**A/N: I'm not going to call this my END theory. This is just a drabble I wrote because I got the idea and I felt the urge to write it. It's not even really a one-shot as much as a drabble so bear with me.**

Natsu never loved Lucy.

Or if he had, he didn't ever realize it.

Everyone thought they weren't going to find out though, at least that is what they were thinking as they watched the scene unfold with horror in their eyes. It wasn't how this was suppose to go. None of their plan had worked, and everything had failed them in the end. Why? Well, END was awoken, but the worst part about it, was the reveal itself.

Erza knew Natsu was powerful.

Gray knew Natsu was powerful.

Heck, even Laxus and Gramps knew Natsu was powerful.

But no one could have predicted this.

Natsu...

...was END.

Lucy had the worst reaction of all. Her eyes were wide, quickly filling with tears she was forcing herself to hold inside. Her mouth was wide open but no sound came out as she watched her best friend turn into END. It made sense, thinking about it. END was a flame demon. Natsu was a fire dragon slayer. The demons true forms were called Etherious. When you took Natsu's initials of ND and put Etherious in front of it, you got END. Still, no one would have ever thought that dense, happy-go-lucky Natsu would be the demon they were all determined to defeat.

It broke Lucy's heart.

But she couldn't kill him. Not Natsu. And she wouldn't let anyone else kill him either. He was still Natsu, still the best friend who saved her on multiple occasions, the same childish boy who got motion sickness and who had uprooted a tree for her to see when she was sick. Even with those horns curling from his spiky pink hair, and the black tendrils slowly appearing on his tanned skin, or the way his eyes seemed to change into a demeaning crimson color. A light pattern of scales were under his eyes, on his cheekbones. If someone didn't know better they'd mistake them for strange freckles.

END's deep red eyes were scanning the group of Fairies, an evil smirk pulling at his lips. The other members of Tartaros were slowly trickling in behind him, victory dancing in their eyes.. With Zeref's most powerful demon woken, nothing could stop them. At least, that is how it seemed to be, from the eyes of both sides - Fairies and Demons.

"Natsu!"

No one was able to stop her.

Lucy ran up to the demon known as END, tears trickling down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to see Natsu like this, it just tore her to shreds. At a young age, she lost her mother, and was ignored by her father. She had no friends. No real family. But then, on that amazing day, she met Natsu - the boy who gave her all of that and more. He saved her. Now it was her turn to save him.

However, Mard Geer was faster than Lucy, and he quickly sent a hit to her stomach that sent her flying into a rock wall. A scream of pain left Lucy's lips, but it was less because of the physical impact and more because of the pain of losing her best friend. No... Natsu was more than that... She didn't just lose her best friend, but she lost the boy she had fallen in love with.. The boy who was always there to put a smile on her face, who encouraged her to never give up.

Much to everyone's surprise, the demon END moved quicker than the speed of light, and had Mard Geer on the ground, squashed beneath one of his feet. "Why the hell did you just do that?" He growled, seemingly angry. No one else around them could understand entirely END was mad at one of his own? He was a demon, so that wasn't surprising, but it just seemed a bit strange.

"S-Sorry, Master." Mard Geer managed to get out.

END's beady eyes looked over to the Fairy Tail members, and he gave them a smirk. "Wouldn't you all love to know what I thought about you?" He was finding amusement in this.

"Gray Fullbuster." END says, looking at the ice-demon slayer first. "Worthy opponent, massive pervert, has a complex situation with Juvia... eh. Nothing entertaining." He says, waving a hand as if in dismissal. "Erza Scarlet." END says, a smirk playing on his features. "Would have loved to beat you, not to prove anyone right, but to prove I could protect those I cared about. Always thought you were brave and courageous, and yet at the same time you were annoying and bossy." He laughed a bit at their expressions.

"I could go through this all day. However, we have more important matters to attend to." END says, his voice the same as Natsu's, but no more was the happy cheery tone.

"What about the Fairies, Master? What would you like us to do with them?"

END looked over at Lucy, who was looking at him with tears in her eyes, her body trembling with effort as she fought to get to her feet, to stand up once again. It was an admirable effort, to say the least.

"Let them be. It would make her sad if we destroyed them, and we can't have that." END replies in a bit of a monotone. Everyone around seemed to be confused - even Mard Geer, who was now up on his feet and brushing himself off - when he said this. He let out a bit of a laugh.

"You guys are all so naïve. You really think Natsu was the one who cared for Lucy? That he was smart enough to realize what he felt?" END was amused by this. "It was always me. When she was in trouble, I gave him the power to protect her. Those brief moments where his enemies believed him to be a monster. Well, who else other than the most ferocious of them all?" He was very amused by the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Jackal seemed to be putting two and two together; he had messed with Lucy, so END gave Natsu the power to beat him. Hurting Lucy was unacceptable.

"Therefore, you will all be punished." END says, giving a dangerous glare to each of the members of Tartaros. "You must know the consequences of messing with her."

"Y-Yes, Master END." They all say in unison. Music to his ears.

With a grace no one would expect from hot-headed Natsu, the demon walked over to where Lucy was and picked her up in his arms bridal style. No one tried to stop him, which he was perfectly content with, because it meant he wouldn't have to do anything to the Fairies. He'd have to remind himself that these petty humans were important to Lucy, and because Lucy was important to him, he couldn't destroy them. No matter how much he was itching to use the curses he had in store.

"Are you alright, my love?" END asks, looking down at Lucy with a gaze that would be considered hard if you didn't know how lethal a demons glare could be. This look was soft for a demon such as END. He was still Natsu. It's not like Natsu was possessed by END. END was Natsu. Natsu was END. It is just that END was dormant for so long, and he was slowly awoken when Natsu's protectiveness over Lucy started. Soon it had become END's protectiveness.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but it seemed to be everything about her. The way she would smile at him, the way she looked at him so full of faith and hope. It was how she laughed and how she got annoyed when he would show up at her house unannounced. Or when she cared about others - even if they did her wrong, and how she forgave them and wanted to help them. It was in the way that when END had taken over, given Natsu the power to protect her and turning into a monster-like being, she would just smile, and be glad he was alive. How she wasn't scared of him. The way she would hug him and make sure he was safe when he went to do something stupid.

Sure, all of these were more towards Natsu, but END was a part of Natsu. The dormant part that was brought to consciousness when she was in danger.

"W-Where is Natsu? What have you done with him?" Lucy cried out defiantly, giving him that brown glare that END loved.

"I am Natsu." He replies calmly, looking at her without really reacting much to her glare. "I'm just the part of Natsu who was never fully awake."

"I want Natsu back! Give him back!" She didn't seem to believe him, which was a bit annoying. END was a hot-head through and through. He was Natsu, after all. But this was Lucy, and it's not like he would do anything to hurt her.

"Luce, I am Natsu. Come with me...Come with Tartaros." He encourages, but it almost came out more like a command.

"No." Lucy says, forcing her way out of END's grasp. His eyes widened a little in surprise. END was not use to being told no. Not by anyone. No one told END no. He was the most lethal of all of Zeref's demons. Zeref's little brother. No one dared to tell him no.

His eyes narrowed after a moment and he grabbed her arm, his grip tight and painful. He wasn't in the mood to play any kind of game right now. "You are coming with us." He says, his voice calm and stern. It was more terrifying than if he had started yelling.

"No. I won't. I'm going to get Natsu back." Lucy said determinedly, and looked into END's beady red eyes. "Natsu..." Her voice cracked a little. "I know you're in there. Don't let him take control of you. You have to keep fighting. Remember? Never give up." Her voice was soft. It was annoying.

"I told you. I. Am. Natsu." END growls, getting frustrated. In this frustration, he threw Lucy into a rock wall with a force that caused her small body to crash through it and break it. Her body was lying on the ground, hand seemingly falling on the ground in slow motion. In that moment, images flashed through Natsu's head.

Future Lucy dying, the tears in her eyes, the way she wanted to see present Lucy's guild mark. The way she had looked at Natsu when she had seen him again - that was unforgettable - and most of all... the way he had felt unbelievable rage, how he had promised that no one was going to steal her future. He would make sure of that.

But now...

Her body wasn't moving. It didn't even look like her chest was rising and falling to breath.

"LUCY!" He screamed, red eyes flickering back to his original black color. Stumbling in the usual Natsu manner, he rushed over to her side, quickly pulling her into his arms. " . .No. Lucy wake up. WAKE UP!" He screams, tears in his eyes as he shakes her body. It was hard to tell if she was alive, but it really didn't seem like she was. Nothing said she was alive at all.

"No...No..." His voice was a broken whisper, tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked at her. One of his hands reached over and grabbed hers, the one with her guild mark. Pink. Like his hair. He remembered the day she got it. She'd been so excited to show it to him, and yet he hadn't really cared. Not like it was a big deal, she was just a new member at the time. But somehow she had gotten through to him. The Natsu who was never even aware that girls were not the same gender as males. She was suddenly - faster than he had ever thought possible - the most important thing to protect.

Right now... Right now this was his fault. She was dead. Because of him.

The memories seemed to come one after the other, each with a blow more painful than the last.

That time on Tenrou island, when Lucy wouldn't run, wouldn't get away. And though she was being beaten senseless she had smiled and refused to leave him. She was always there for him, through thick and thin, and she had never left his side. His heart shattered at the memory, and Natsu wrapped his arms around her limp body and held her close to him.

"You can't be gone, Luce. Come back." He sobbed. Behind him he could hear all of Fairy Tail breaking down, and he could tell that the members of Tartaros were unsure of what to do. Natsu was still END, after all. He looked down at Lucy, only paying attention to her, but looking up protectively as he heard footsteps.

"N-Nat...su?"

Natsu thought he was hearing things, but sure enough, when he looked back down, there were a pair of brown eyes looking back at him. Relief flooded through his body, and he pulled Lucy closer, pressing his lips feverishly against hers. She tensed at first, obviously shocked, but then she relaxed.

It wasn't a very long or sweet kiss, and when Natsu pulled back he rested his forehead against hers. "Lucy you scared me." He whispers softly, looking at her with those familiar gentle black eyes. Lucy knew this was her Natsu, but she was surprised. Lucy had never thought Natsu was scared of anything. He sure didn't act nor seem like anything scared him - except for maybe Erza.

"S-Sorry." She manages to get out. Though she wasn't dead at the moment, she would be if someone didn't start treating her.

"No, Luce. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry." Natsu says, nuzzling his nose into her neck and holding onto her, sobbing. He pulls himself together though, because he knew he had to. A smile formed on his lips, his canines showing. "I'm glad you're not dead, Luce." He says, and then gets slightly more serious. "I love you, Luce." He says, brushing some of her hair out of her face. The blush on her face causes him to chuckle a bit.

"I...Love...You...Too...Natsu.." Lucy gets out, one word at a time. Natsu hadn't even realized that Wendy was kneeling next to him and using her magic on Lucy. He had been so absorbed in the moment that he hadn't realized all of Fairy Tail was surrounding them.

It was over though, and that was good.

Lucy was safe.

Lucy lived.

But he still had to face Zeref and stop him before any more of his stupid ideas got Lucy hurt. He had control over END. He would use that power to destroy Zeref... Using the demon within to save the girl he loved.

 _I'm coming for you, Zeref..._


	2. Rogue x Lucy

Hello my lovely human beings. If you have read this far (or just stumbled across this) I want to apologize ahead of time if it kind of sucks. I'll also probably upgrade the rating to M for my next one-shot possibly (however, it would be my first lemon/smut shot so I don't know if it would be any good anyways). Let me know what you think about that.

Also, sorry if the personalities aren't right. I'm still trying to get a feel on how to portray them and it's not exactly the easiest thing in the world...

So this is gonna be a Rogue x Lucy (this takes place after the Tartaros Arc and may contain spoilers) Also, I originally wrote this as a Rogue x Reader so "Lucy's" personality and the story might be WAY off because y'know, she wasn't the original character paired with Rogue, but I thought the pairing was kind of unique and set it up. I tried guys but I think this one should be trashed haha.

I DO NOT OWN A THING.

"Lucy."

"Helloooooo, Earth to Lucy."

Lucy blinked a few times, dragged out of her thoughts of the guild she had loved so much and trying to pay attention to the person in front of her. "Hmm? Yeah?" She hummed, shaking her head softly and attempting to focus for the first time.

There was a sigh from the person looking at her, his pale blond hair standing out even more in the daylight that shone against it through the windows of the guildhall. Her guild master almost looked amused, his chin resting in his hand, a small smile creeping up onto his lips. A few more blinks from her and he let out a light chuckle, causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment and nothing else.

"Sting stop staring at me!" She demanded, though it was out of embarrassment.

"Are you bossing the guild master around? What kind of wizard are you?" Sting feigns offense, putting his hand to his chest dramatically, and giving her a look.

She giggled and rolled her eyes a little bit at the blond dragon slayer. "Well to be fair, I've had a scarier guild master." She pointed out, thinking of Master Makarov. Instantly, she began to feel saddened. Even though she loved Sabertooth, and she loved all of the wizards in the guild, it would never be Fairy Tail. Ever. She had known this when she joined the guild, but still that didn't stop her from missing her old one. Fairy Tail had been disbanded. It was over. And yet...

"Hey! Hey now don't cry!" Sting's eyes were wide as he waved his hands frantically in front of his face, not knowing what to do. He never did when she started to cry. It's not like she ever planned on crying. She told herself it was pathetic to be so hung up on a guild, but that guild was family, nakama, and she lost all of them and had no clue where any of them were except a few – were all living their own lives and following their new paths, which was a bummer. The worst part? No one had told Natsu. He left for training before the guild got disbanded, and no one could find him to tell him the news. Besides, she doubted anyone could tell the heart of Fairy Tail his guild was no more. It would devastate him...

"S-Sorry Sting-kun." She apologized, wiping ferociously at her cheeks but not doing anything but making them even more red with the force that she tried to rid them with.

"Sting, are you making Lucy cry again?" A familiar, oh-so-calming voice said, walking up gracefully.

"R-Rogue! N-No! I didn't do anything! S-She just started to cry!" Sting sounded very skittish - unlike Rogue who was extremely calm. Which kind of fit since he was light and Rogue was dark; natural opposites, but unable to have one without the other.

She was still wiping at her cheeks trying to rid herself of the tears. "I-I'm fine! It's nothing." She said, sniffling and yet trembling as she fought another wave of tears, fought the hard, body-rocking sobs that wanted to come out of her body. She inhaled deeply, and didn't notice Rogue instructing Sting to leave (who did so with more than enough haste) and the shadow dragon slayer taking a seat beside her and gently pulling her into his arms, letting her cry into his body.

Not realizing what she was doing, her fingers clutched onto the coat Rogue was wearing, face burying into his chest as she fought the tears. "T-They're gone, Rogue. M-My nakama." She all but whispered, knowing he could hear her clear as day with his sensitive ears.

"I know you miss them, Lucy, but you talk about them as if they are deceased. If I've learned anything from that reckless, loud, obnoxious guild of yours, it's that there is no losing for them. I'm sure they're all doing just fine." Rogue says, not exactly comforting her with his words, but rather the soothing tone of voice he used.

"R-Rogue?" She turned his name into a question.

"Yes, Lucy?" Rogue answers, looking down at her.

"P-Please, keep talking." She shyly requested, cheeks turning pink.

Rogue's eyes flew open wide in surprise at the request she had made. Keep talking? Why in the world would she want him to keep talking? He hadn't said anything that helpful, had he? He was only pointing out the obvious. However, it was her, and Rogue seemed to have developed a bit of a soft spot for her within the past year of knowing her, of her being a part of the guild even if she didn't quite fit in with the rest of the Sabertooth members.

"What would you like me to say?" Rogue asks, unable to help himself.

She peeked up at him, looking through herr eyelashes and tilting her head up a little more to see him better, tears still silently falling down her cheeks. "I-I don't know...anything..." She mumbled, looking up at him, lips trembling.

"Hmm.." Rogue thought for a moment, trying to think of a story.

"Rogue!" His name didn't slip past her lips this time, but rather, his little green exceed who was always in a pink little frog costume.

"Yes, Frosch?" Rogue instantly turned his attention to his best friend.

"Can I tell Lucy now?" Frosch asked.

Rogue's cheeks went a little pink, and he shook his head. "Not now, Frosch. It's not a good time."

"But Rogue." Frosch says, looking saddened by this. Lector walked up and gently eased Frosch away, cheering the adorable little exceed up as per usual. As Frosch walked away, she could hear Frosch saying, "Frosch thinks so too!"

"Awee." She couldn't help put croon at the sound and sight of the little exceed. Frosch was just too cute. And he reminded her of Happy, and while she was so annoyed at the blue furball half of the time, she missed him dearly.

While she was paying attention to Frosch, Rogue was paying attention to her. He took in her appearance. A mess, of course, with tear stains down her cheeks, red, puffy eyes, and yet the most adorable expression on her face he had ever seen. Her eyes were soft and wide, her lips in a pout and her voice going an octave or three higher when she said, "Awee". He had realized a while ago how he felt about her. Actually, it took months of teasing from Sting for him to finally realize it. Though he wasn't dense (like a certain pink haired fellow dragon slayer he knew) he was - admittedly - not very quick to realize when the possessive feelings he had for her were more than just because she was little and a guildmate. And when he did realize them, he was concerned. Natsu would kill him if the pink haired idiot even realized his own feelings for the blonde. But then again... he had left her without a trace.

Actually, the actual conversation that had happened between himself and Sting was rather interesting...

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Rogue you can't use dragon slaying magic on a guy for saying hi to Lucy." Sting says, obviously amused._

 _"He shouldn't look at her like he was! It was degrading for someone like her." Rogue replies casually._

 _The blond dragon slayer looked at Rogue and busted out laughing, shaking his head a little. "Are you sure you're not just jealous because of the way Lucy smiled at him?" Sting jabs, blue eyes twinkling._

 _"Jealous?" Rogue stopped in his tracks, looking at Sting with a confused expression on his face. "What in the world would I have to be jealous of?" He questions._

 _"Oh, you know. Lucy maybe dating a guy that isn't you?" Sting says, and at the expression on Rogue's face, he took on a surprised expression. "You're almost as bad as Natsu, Rogue. Everyone in the guild can see how you feel about her. Even before she was part of Sabertooth. When she was part of Fairy Tail and she always stood her ground against anyone who dared say something about her guild? Oh boy did we all know you had it bad for her because if anyone said anything to her, when we got back they got a taste of your magic." Sting says, laughing._

 _At this, Rogue blushed. "That isn't true." He says, awkwardly shifting and averting his eyes from the blond guild master._

 _"Yes it is. You were always in love with her. After you saved her that one time it was like you were drawn to her." Sting says, laughing. "And she didn't even like you for the longest time, because you were part of the guild that messed with hers, and she'd openly shun you." He said it as if it were the most amusing thing in the entire universe._

 _"Yet she still came to our guild after hers was disbanded." Rogue replies, shrugging and regaining his composure._

 _"We do have a new, charming guild master." Sting jokes, chuckling again._

 _"I highly doubt that is the reason she joined."_

 _"You're probably right." Sting says, shaking his head and laughing a little bit more. "Either way, Rogue, it's obvious you have fallen for her. Why not just tell her?"_

 _Rogue started at Sting for a moment, blinking. "Would you like to go battle Natsu for her? Because last time I recall, we lost."_

 _*End Flashback*_

It was easier said than done, Rogue had discovered after he had accepted the fact that he did indeed have feelings for her- feelings that were more than just friendship. Besides, he knew she was still struggling with the absence of her old guild and Natsu, and he couldn't bring himself to feel upset that she was so hurt about it, because he had seen the bonds of Fairy Tail, how strong they were, and it was actually what inspired Sabertooth to become a better guild.

"Rogue?"

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he blinked as he looked at her. The way she was looking at him had him wanting to grab her face and kiss her, but he obviously refrained from doing that. "Yes, Lucy?" Rogue replies, rather calm despite how erratically his heart was beating at the moment.

"Are you alright? You were.. uh... staring." Her cheeks turned a little pink as she watched him, wondering what in the world he had been thinking about. It's not like she were dying to know, but, yeah, she kind of was. It was hard not to when Rogue had been staring with a look in his eyes that made her want to turn bright pink. It was such an intense stare, and the look within his eyes.. the passion in them.. She wanted to know what caused him to have such a look.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Could we talk?" He asks, looking at her.

"Aren't we talking right now?" She joked, smiling a little. Even when doing the minimal amount, Rogue always made her feel better. However, he had a serious look on his face, and she stoped smiling. "Yeah of course we can talk." She said, nodding.

Rogue nodded a little, seemingly less tense. "Come." He says, grabbing her hand and helping her stand before leading her to an area in the guild less crowded. When he stops and turns around, there was an unreadable expression on his face.

"Rogue.. what's this about?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Lucy, there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Rogue says, getting a little nervous himself. "I have developed feelings for you." His eyes were trained on hers, clearly nervous.

Slowly, her nervousness eased and her lips broke out into a smile. "Was that it?" She asked, giggling a bit. He didn't seem to understand and looked a little hurt by her words and actions. "Well that's silly, because I like you too, Rogue. I mean, at first I didn't, but then I got to know you, and I really like you a lot." She said, blushing. Rogue seemed to turn pink himself, and that only made her smile grow.

"Hey, Lucy..." Rogue says, his voice soft and quiet, eyes looking into hers passionately.

"Yeah Rogue?" She asked, blinking and tilting her head.

Rogue's gaze traveled to her lips and then back up to her eyes before he licked his bottom lip, catching her attention. "May I kiss you?" The shadow dragon slayer asked, in a manner that seemed unbefitting of him.

"Please." She whispered, her breath caught in her throat. In that instant, Rogue's lips descended hers, his arms wrapping around her torso and pulling her close to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. They both would have stayed like that longer if she didn't hear the shutter of a camera. Both pulling back in surprise, she glanced over to see Lector, Frosch, and Sting. Sting being the one with the camera, all three having grins on their faces - Frosch the only one not being knowing but just happy - as Sting smirked.

"About time! I've been waiting months for this picture!" Sting says, and then he runs off towards the main guild hall, screaming, "YUKINO IT HAPPENED! EVERYONE OWES ME TEN JEWEL! I TOLD YOU ALL IT WOULD HAPPEN!"

Both Lucy and Rogue blush as they looked at each other, but Rogue was the first to speak. "So, Lucy, does this mean you will do me the honor of being my mate?" He asks, as most dragon slayers would. She knew how the process worked with Dragon Slayers, and how with Dragons a mate was for life. Gajeel and Levy had been how she had figured it out. Having previously considered this, she nodded her head with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Of course I will!" She responded. Rogue smiled and gave her another passionate kiss before they both heard Sting demanding their presence, probably to demand that he get to be like the godfather of their children, which would be so like Sting. Giggling, she took Rogue's hand and walked with him towards their screaming guildmaster.


	3. The Relationship - NaLu

**Just a little NaLu One-Shot that I had a dream about. I was like oh! The end it a bit rushed because I started to worry about it getting to long, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail. Or any of the characters.**

 **By the way, this kind of goes from Lucy's POV to Natsu's in 3rd person. I hope the transition wasn't all that rough. I tried to make it smooth. Anywho. Onto the one-shot!**

* * *

There weren't many things that Lucy didn't get happy for when it came to her guildmates. She was happy for them usually no matter what the cause. When Gajeel and Levy finally stopped beating around the bush and started dating, she was thrilled. She knew how much Levy liked Gajeel, and it was clear that Gajeel didn't even look at another girl the way he did Levy - Lucy only wished she found something like that.

But she had been happy for them.

When Cana told everyone that she was going to leave for a few months in order to go looking for her father, Gildarts, Lucy was sad that she would be gone, but she knew that her friend wanted to see her father. After all, he went on dangerous missions and he hadn't been back for a while. And while the last mission he took was a century long mission, this current mission had only been a regular, run-of-the-mill mission that he had taken to get back into the swing of things after he had that accident with Acnologia and his body.

She missed her, but she was still happy for her.

Heck, after the Tartaros incident when Natsu and Happy left with only a note to go by, Lucy had still been happy for them. Completely crushed and devastated that they had left her behind, but she understood the reasons behind their leaving. She knew how much getting stronger to protect those he cared about meant to Natsu.

But she had been happy for them.

So, why, couldn't she be happy about this? Why could she not bring a smile to her face at the two who were standing on top of the stage, smiling at the guildhall as they made their announcement? Her entire body felt drained of energy, as if she had a long day of fighting and just wanted to go take a bubble bath for two hours - maybe three. She tried to force a smile onto her lips, but she couldn't. And she was at least glad that she wasn't the only one who wasn't immediately cheering and smiling. Almost everyone in the guild looked utterly confused. No one had expected this, and not so suddenly.

"Lucy? Are you alright? You look unwell." Mirajane stated from behind the bar. She glanced over to the stage and then back to her depressed looking guildmate. "Does it have to do with the new couple, I wonder?" She mused, trying to tease the blonde, only to realize that bringing it up only seemed to make Lucy feel even more glum than she had before.

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to go home and sleep." She admitted, giving an utterly pathetic and weak smile before she stood up and headed out of the guildhall, keys bouncing lightly against her hip, her thoughts all over the place.

 _Why can't I be happy for him? He's my best friend, after all. If anything, I should be the one who is the most happy for him, right? But, I'm not. Why? Why am I not happy for him? Everyone had said that they were childhood friends. Even Gildarts had walked into the room asking how their relationship had progressed when he first came back and I met him. So why didn't I see this coming? How long have they been planning on this big reveal? More importantly, why can't I be happy for them?_

She didn't even bother to walk on the ledge of the brick by the river. Instead, her feet felt aching and heavy as she trudged along back to her apartment. A sigh left her lips as she made her way inside and up to her room. She wasn't all that sure why it even mattered. Maybe it was just an off day? She would be thrilled for them tomorrow, right? Right. Tomorrow she would go to the guildhall and congratulate both of them. Starting with Natsu, and then moving to Lisanna.

 _I can do this._ She told herself, nodding her head before getting ready to take a bath. Even if she hadn't done a whole lot for the day, she felt like she really needed one.

The time flew by as she finished her nightly routine and got into bed. She didn't fall asleep as easily as she would have liked; tossing and turning to get comfortable, feeling too hot and then too cold, fluffing her pillow and then flattening it. She hadn't eaten dinner either, having not felt hungry at all. She was probably just getting sick. It made sense. Sometimes those things happened.

When she woke up, she had been expecting to finally have her bed to herself. While she had missed the idiot sneaking into her room at night and into her bed while he was gone for a year, now that he was dating Lisanna it only made sense that the habit would stop. However, she had been wrong. In fact, she was pretty sure her current position was the closest he had ever gotten to her while sleeping. She'd Lucy Kick him out of her bed, but she couldn't even move. His legs were tangled with hers, holding them in place with their sheer weight, her body on it's side facing the well-defined chest of her best friend. One of his arms was slung around her waist, holding onto her, and the other arm had somehow taken the place of her pillow.

The scarf that was usually around his neck was tied across his forehead, two long strands falling down his neck from where it was tied in the back. With the scarf moved from his neck, Lucy could see the scar that he had on his neck. Their current position would normally fluster Lucy, and she'd usually kick him out of her bed in sheer embarrassment and slight anger. At the moment, she couldn't bring herself to feel either of those things. Actually, for the first time she had ever experienced, she felt like crying. She hadn't ever felt like crying in Natsu's arms before. She usually always felt happier, safer, and comforted by his touch.

Now, she felt like crying.

Lucy gave up on caring, and she simply closed her eyes again, falling back asleep. In fact, she just wanted to sleep all day, maybe cuddle up and watch some movies on the lacrima she had downstairs before sleeping again. She didn't feel like going to the guildhall today. She'd go tomorrow and congratulate the new couple.

"Luce.. Lucy c'mon wake up." Natsu's voice reached her ears, but the Celestial mage simply groaned and turned over in her bed, burying her face into her pillow in a protest. The sound of Natsu's exasperated sigh was heard, and then she was suddenly wide awake, hanging upside down. "You've been sleeping all day. We need to go on a mission! I'm dying to beat up some bad guys!" Natsu whined.

Glaring at him from her upside down position, Lucy huffed. "Go with Lisanna." She stated. "AND PUT ME DOWN!" She scowled, yelling at the dragon slayer. A mistake, on her part, as she was promptly dropped right on her head on her hard wooden floor.

"Why would I go with Lisanna? You're my partner." Natsu stated, and Lucy felt the urge to smack the dense pink-haired boy.

"Natsu, now that you're dating Lisanna, you shouldn't be sleeping in my bed, and you should be taking missions with Lisanna now. Like Alzack and Bisca. They're partners, and they're married." Lucy sighed, getting up from the ground but not feeling the urge to yell at him anymore. Her energy just felt drained like it had last night, and she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"But I get the best sleep in your bed! And you're my partner, not Lisanna. Remember? We've been partners for a long time!" Natsu insisted, staring at Lucy. "It's not the same if it isn't you." He mumbled, looking a little dejected.

"I'm going back to sleep. If you want to go knock some heads around, go find your girlfriend." Lucy didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she couldn't find it in herself to care as she shuffled back to her bed and flopped down, promptly going back to sleep. She was just so exhausted for some reason.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Natsu asked Happy, looking over at his blue-furred exceed.

"I dunno. Maybe she finally ate too much and feels sick." Happy suggested, looking at the sleeping blonde.

"Yeah. Maybe." Natsu replied, but he didn't sound so sure. She hadn't even kicked him out of her bed this morning, even though he had felt her wake up for a couple of minutes. And just now she hadn't even bothered to yell at him after she told him to put him down. It just didn't sit right with him.

The pink-haired dragon slayer headed towards the guildhall with Happy, only to have Lisanna throw herself at him immediately with a grin on her face. She proceeded to pout, asking where he had been all day as it was already mid-afternoon and he hadn't stopped by the guild yet. He grinned and told her about how he had been trying to get lazy Lucy out of her bed, but she had ended up going back to sleep.

"Oh.. so it didn't work?" She asked, looking a little sad as she pouted.

"No. I don't think so. She just looks really weird. She didn't even kick me out of her bed this morning." He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what was going on with his partner.

"Hey! You're not suppose to sleep with other girls when you have a girlfriend!" Lisanna scolded, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" Natsu exclaimed, rubbing the area she had smacked before he pouted. "But I like her bed. It's comfortable and it smells like Lucy." He told Lisanna. "Besides, it's not like we're really dating." He reminded her.

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "We know that, but everyone else doesn't." She looked around. "And as far as they know, we're dating. So act like it!" She said.

Confused yet?

Let me explain.

Natsu had gone to Lisanna one day after having a horrible nightmare of Future Lucy's death, but this time it hadn't been Future Lucy. It had been present Lucy. And he had watched her die, smiling and telling him that she wished they'd had more adventures. Telling him not to be sad.. . He had woken up crying and upset. He couldn't find Lucy that day, as she was off on some shopping trip with Levy, so he had gone to Lisanna about the dream. Explaining the dream to her meant more questions, questions about how he felt around Lucy and things he thought were stupid and really dumb questions.

Let's just say it had taken all day for Lisanna to come to the conclusion they were at now: Natsu was in love with Lucy.

And however dense everyone believed Natsu to be, he had understood what that meant a lot better than expected, and to him that feeling made a lot of sense. Because it explained why no matter who it was, if they made Lucy cry, he felt the need to leave some permanent scars on their body, and burn them to a crisp. And it also explained why he felt so happy when she smiled. It explained why, on Tenrou Island, he had felt like crying for so many different reasons when she had told him she wouldn't run, that she preferred to be with everyone. It also explained why he felt annoyed when Lucy flirted with guys, or when guys flirted with her, or when she talked about dates. He always thought it was just because it was stupid, but he had been jealous.

Pretty much, everything in Natsu's life had made much more sense when he accepted the fact that he loved Lucy.

The only issue was that she didn't know. And he didn't know if she felt the same way that he did. Which is where Lisanna had come up with a plan. She explained that most girls got jealous if they saw the guy they liked with another girl. So she had proposed the idea that they began to fake date (something Lisanna had always liked to do with him anyways when they were a kid, so he didn't think it was a big deal) to make Lucy jealous so that she would tell him how she felt.

However, as it was so painfully obvious to see, that plan was not working. Lucy actually seemed the exact opposite of jealous, even if she wasn't smiling and saying congrats and everything. But she still seemed off.

Looking at Lisanna, Natsu shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I don't think we should do this. It doesn't feel right... Lucy's not acting like herself, and it started when we told everyone about us fake dating." He told her, feeling the urge to rush to Lucy's house and explain that he wasn't really dating Lisanna and that she was the one she loved, not the white-haired girl standing in front of him, staring him down.

"I want you two together just as much as Mira does, Natsu. But you can't just back out now! One month. We agreed one month before we tried a new tactic." Lisanna pointed out, waving a finger at Natsu.

Blushing, Natsu made a face. "Don't say it like that, and not out loud! I'm not the only one here with sensitive ears!" He glanced around, but the other dragon slayers looked too busy to listen in on their conversation. Gajeel was sitting with Lily and Levy, listening as she went on an on - probably about the book she was currently reading - so he was pretty sure he didn't hear. Laxus was gone on a mission and Wendy was out at Porlyusica's to learn more about her healing magic. So it appeared as if he were in the clear.

"No, but the only other one isn't even paying attention. Calm down, Natsu. Honestly, I thought you were more collected than that! Now put your arm around me or hold my hand. We're gonna go see what information we can get out about Lucy's feelings from Mira." Lisanna said.

"Why can't we just tell her what's going on?" Natsu complained as Lisanna rolled her blue eyes and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "It'd be so much easier." Natsu added.

Next to them, Happy was poorly stifling a giggle behind his blue paws and making comments about them being in love, to which Natsu sent him an annoyed glare. Happy knew he was in love with Lucy, so why make such a noise? Lisanna was great, and he loved her as a friend, but he wouldn't exactly say he was in love with her. "Oh stop being a big baby Natsu. C'mon let's go." The youngest Strauss sibling tugged on Natsu's hand and they walked towards the bar, where Mira was wiping down the counter.

"Oh hey you two." Mira greeted with a smile on her face. "See, I told you he would be here today, Lisanna. No need to have worried." She teased her little sister, who blushed a bit and just smiled in return.

"I know. It's just so late. He is usually one of the first ones here to go on a mission. If we wanted to go on a mission now, we'd have to wait until a train in the morning." Lisanna said in return to her older sister.

Natsu, on the other hand, was a little uneasy. Mission? He had to bite his tongue to not say anything, as he remembered what Lisanna said about being a couple. And even Lucy this morning, how she had told him to go on a mission with Lisanna. But it just settled wrong in his stomach. Going on a mission without Lucy? Especially after having left her for a year to go train with Happy. He just felt like he was betraying her if he did, and rubbing it in her face that he had left her. He wanted to go on a mission with Lucy, not Lisanna - not that he had anything against the youngest Strauss sibling. She was a great person, but she wasn't Lucy.

For the longest time everyone had teased him about getting with Lisanna while he was growing up. Called them lovebirds and everything. And at the time Natsu had begun to wonder if it could even be true, because he did like to spend time with her - even if she always made all those weird comments about being married. And when she had "died" he had been devastated. Completely upset because she was gone, and he just didn't know how to handle it. He lost a friend, a guildmate. His nakama. For a long time, Lisanna was a touchy subject. Even for Lucy.

Actually, he regretted the day he had snapped at Lucy for saying something that Lisanna had once told him. Thankfully Lucy wasn't the soft-hearted type to start crying if he said something mean to her, because if she was he didn't think they would have gotten along as well as they did.

But when he met Lucy, he just felt drawn to her. For reasons unknown to him, he just kept showing up wherever she was. Even though he thought she was rather annoying, and she talked and yelled at him a lot. He still thought she was nice (probably because compared to Erza she was). And at first he kind of felt responsible for her. Not just because she was nakama, but because _he_ was the one who brought her into Fairy Tail. Everytime she was in danger, it was because it was him who had put her there. And he didn't know when, but eventually it stopped being his responsibility because of that. He stopped thinking those things somewhere along the way.

It went from 'she's my responsibility' to 'she's my Lucy and you can't touch her' and he hadn't realized when that had happened, so he hadn't realized the change until he constantly worried about her while he was away for a year. Even though when he first came back to the guild, Lucy had told him he probably didn't think about any of them, she was wrong. He had thought of her. Constantly. Worrying that she was in danger, that they hadn't saved her. Not because she was weak and couldn't protect herself, but because while they had the drive to protect their friends, it was nothing compared to his personal will to protect Lucy above all. Above wanting to fight and knock some heads around, Natsu wanted to make sure Lucy was safe. She was his. Not his responsibility. But his.

And he found it awkward when Lisanna and Mirajane had told him they had a ship name, and the name of their daughter picked out. Actually, when they first told him, he started laughing and called the crazy (this had been way back when Lisanna first came back). Told them he and Lucy were partners, not a couple. The two of them had pulled so many stunts to get them together - he wasn't that dense, he knew this - and no he was pretending to date Lisanna. It was strange and it felt wrong.

The feeling was as if he had been dating Erza or one Wendy. It didn't feel right. Erza was like his older sister, and Wendy was like his younger one. So pretending to date Lisanna felt extremely awkward for him. But if it would help him figure out how Lucy felt... he supposed it couldn't hurt anything, right? Right.

An entire month flew by of pretending to date Lisanna, but Lucy hardly showed up to the guild anymore, and when she did she kept her eyes away from them, or she hade the fakest smile he had ever seen plastered on her face. He knew something was wrong. It wasn't working. She wasn't getting jealous like Lisanna had claimed. She was hurt. It was so obvious it ached. The light in her eyes had dimmed, but she still tried to be happy for them.

Time and time again he had hushed arguments with Lisanna about it, and everyone who saw only said it was a new couple thing to argue. Natsu wanted to come out and tell the truth, but Lisanna was certain that "giving it some time" would help. Eventually, Natsu won out and Lisanna had finally accepted that this method just wasn't working - even if she had been hoping it would and quickly so she could hurry up and tell Bickslow that he was the one she liked because she knew he was getting jealous.

Natsu immediately rushed to Lucy's house to tell her and explain everything to her and apologize profusely, while Lisanna went to the guildhall to explain everything to their guildmates.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he barged into her room through the window she no longer bothered to lock - even if it hadn't kept him out in the first place. "Luce!" He landed on his feet and look around, only to see Lucy sleeping in her bed in the middle of the day. The pink haired dragon slayer walked over to the bed and shook her. "C'mon Luce I gotta tell you something. It's important so get your butt up!"

The blonde only groaned and shifted, but eventually Natsu's bothersome nature bore through her and she sat up, staring at him groggily. She looked utterly exhausted, dark bags under her eyes even though she had been sleeping all day, hair sticking up in all directions, the light had gone out in her eyes. Natsu couldn't help but feel a sting in his chest. He had done this. He wasn't as naïve and stupid as everyone thought he was, it was just easier to pretend not to know, so that he didn't have to show everyone how he really felt. "What do you want, Natsu? I'm tired."

"I know but I gotta tell you something." Natsu was sitting on the bed next to Lucy, looking at her with a serious expression on her face. She hadn't even bothered to kick him out of her house in the past month, and he had still continued to sleep in her bed even though she wasn't even awake by the time he left, because it was mid-afternoon by the time she woke up.

"What is it?"

"Luce, I know you're hurting. I can see something is wrong. And I know you're not gonna tell me why and that is okay because I know why." He spoke, and he watched her eyes slowly wake up and look at him, surprised. "I don't like Lisanna. Not like that. She's my nakama, and that's it. We weren't really dating. We were trying to see how you would react. I know it was stupid.. but I needed to know how you felt about me.. because.. uh.. well.." Natsu was realizing just how stupid the plan was now that he was telling it to her. His cheeks turned pink and he scratched the back of his head.

"Luce, you're the most important thing to me along with Happy. And I'm really bad at things like this. So I can't say no fancy words to charm you like Loke. And I can't be cool and collected like Gray. But I love you, Luce. You. And I guess I was just scared to tell you, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship... but I already did that. And I want my Lucy back. I don't like seeing you sad. Makes me wanna beat up the jerk who made you sad.. but in this case it was me." Natsu was awkwardly saying all of this, sounding like it was a speech someone else wrote and made him memorize and he was skipping around. "I'm so sorry, Luce. Forgive me?"

By now, the blonde was staring at him with tears swelling in her eyes. She gave him a small smile, and while it wasn't big, it was the most genuine smile he had seen in a while on her face. "Of course, you big doof." She said.

After a few moments, she seemed to really register what he just said. Her face slowly turned red, and she glared at him, surprising him by suddenly kicking him with a speed he was unfamiliar with. He crashed into her wall and a fuming Lucy was standing up on the ground. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE FAKING THIS ENTIRE TIME? YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE THE WORST PERSON FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO BE HAPPY FOR MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN REALLY IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER?" She shouted, hands in fists at her sides and face redder than ever.

Normally Natsu would either apologize or say something, but this time he just smiled in relief, which seemed to take Lucy off-guard. "Thank God. Lucy's back! I was so worried!" He grinned at her, only to have his eyes widen when she gave him the equal-to-Erza's-wrath glare. He whimpered a little and made a noise as he ran around the place trying to avoid the things Lucy was trying to hit him with, all while ranting and yelling at him for being an idiot and a jerk and all of the things he had missed hearing her say.

Man, maybe he was the weird one.


	4. Gajeel x Levy Drabble

**Gajeel x Levy Drabble**

It was another eventful day at the guild. Erza was sitting at a nearby table eating her beloved strawberry cheesecake, Natsu and Gray were butting heads and yelling - at which Erza was too consumed with her newfound love to care - and fighting, Jet and Droy were making feeble attempts to woo Levy, and the little bluenette herself was sitting down at the counter next to her best friend Lucy, while Mirajane was leaning on the other side of the counter, her chin resting in the palm of both hands and elbows propped up on the tabletop.

"... really it would make things a lot less complicated if you were to just do it Levy. That's my point." Lucy finished up, blinking her large brown eyes at her best friend. For the past ten minutes the blonde was attempting to convince Levy to confess her feelings to the boy she had fallen for. It sounded so simple, the way that Lucy said it. Of course, Lucy didn't even know who it was that Levy had fallen for, so yeah she would think it wasn't that hard. She probably thought it was Jet or Droy - which, no offense, was not happening for Levy. They were too much like older brothers for her to really see them as anything more.

"I know that is what you think, Luce, but it's really not that easy-"

"It really is, Lev." Lucy replied, interrupting Levy's counter-argument before she could even start it. "Who is this mystery guy anyways? You won't tell me a thing about him." The celestial wizard pouted, clearly not happy with this sad fact.

"I have to agree with Lucy on this, Levy. You keep talking about this guy you don't know what to do about and yet we don't get any details. How am I supposed to help you when I can't even make a cute couple name for you?" Mirajane, too, pouted.

Levy sighed a little and glanced across the rambunctious guildhall over to a more or less slightly more quiet corner within the guild. In one of the corner booths sat a serious-looking, flat, monotonous, piercings everywhere, Gajeel. Without meaning to, the blue-haired script mage let out a longing sigh and stared at him, her eyes soft. Gajeel's beady red eyes met hers for a split second before her own widened and averted t the ground, cheeks going pink.

A gasp of realization caused Levy to look up from the floor at her best friend's face. Lucy looked extremely excited, and so did Mira. Meaning, Levy was doomed. Or at least that was the assumed meaning any female in the guild should feel when they looked at the expression that was currently residing on Mirajane's face. It was even worse when Lucy had a similar expression, if not more terrifying.

"So, Levy... I never pegged you to be one for piercings." Lucy says, grinning in a sickeningly sweet way, causing Levy's palms to sweat.

"Do you have to be so loud Luce?" Despite all of the noise in the guild, Levy had never felt like there had been anything said louder than what Lucy had just spoken.

"No one can hear me, Levy. Calm down." Lucy replied, giggling a bit at the frantic look in her blue-haired friends eyes.

Levy blushed and mumbled something unintelligible before excusing herself and heading through the mess of the guildhall to find a new book to read. Honestly, she was really just attempting to hide from the devious smiles on both the lovable Mirajane and the newbie - or not so much anymore - Lucy. Combined, those two were fairly terrifying and equally as involved in matchmaking. Lucy just rarely had the opportunity to work her magic, considering the entire guild was convinced she and Natsu needed to become a couple (to which Levy completely agreed on, and half of the girls in the guild had already discussed how they all already saw Natsu and Lucy as the new Bisca and Alzack couple).

The moment Levy was out of his sight, Gajeel tensed up, scarlet eyes darting around to catch sight of his little blue-haired Shrimp. Unable to see her, he sniffed the air and sorted through the scents; Erza's strawberry cheesecake, Natsu's flames and the burnt scent of the wood he charred, Cana and her barrels of alcohol, everything. He focused on one specific scent.. The sweet smell of - Aha! He found her, and his tense body relaxed.

Gajeel had been so focused on finding Levy that he hadn't even realized that Gray and Natsu were sitting in front of him and were no longer arguing. His attention caught on the two when he heard Levy's name come from the ice-mage's lips. Almost instantly his glare found Gray and a low, territorial growl began to form in his chest.

"...I mean seriously you should have told her already. The entire guild can see it. You think you're hiding anything by being rude to her too but we all know the truth Gajeel." He finished his sentence, dark eyes resting on the iron dragon slayer.

"Told who what and why is it any of your business?" Gajeel glowered.

Natsu laughed loudly. "Told Levy that you like her!" He says obnoxiously, eyes full of heat.

Hands clenching, the black haired dragon slayer glared at Natsu, wanting nothing more than to wring his neck. His cheeks heated up slightly, but he quickly diverted the attention from it. "The Shrimp? Ha! There is no way I'd like that puny wimp." He responds, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat. Of course, he was lying through his teeth but that wasn't the point. The point was, he was _not_ about to admit to liking Levy.

"I knew it.." A soft voice spoke from behind Gajeel.

Swiftly the pierced mage turned around in the seat he was sitting in, red eyes widening in surprise when they landed on the person who belonged to the interrupting voice. He had been about to snap about it being obvious, but of course that had not happened.

"S-Sorry for bothering you... Gajeel." Levy stuttered out, tears brimming in her eyes and her bottom lip trembling the tiniest bit. The small mage backed up and turned around, running out of the guild doors much to the dismay of Jet and Droy, who instantly turned to glare and go off on Gajeel, demanding to know what he had done to hurt 'their' Levy.

"Nice job, man." Gray says sarcastically, earning him an iron fist to the face, leaving a red circle in the middle of his face.

"Shut the hell up." Gajeel growled out, his voice dangerously low. His death glare landed on Natsu, swearing that the fire dragon slayer was next, considering it was technically his fault (or so Gajeel would be saying, as he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that was on him). Standing up from his seat, Gajeel headed towards the guild doors using his nose and his hearing to track Levy, though it was difficult with all of the people in Magnolia.

"Crap.. where the hell did the Shrimp go?" Gajeel muttered, scanning the area for the small haired bookworm. He took a whiff of the air, barely catching her scent and getting excited. There! "Gotcha." He mumbled to himself, smiling.

It took him a little while, but he finally found Levy sitting down under a tree near a flowing river, a book in her lap though it was clear she wasn't reading by the wet pages and the fact that she was mumbling about Gajeel and emotions - he could hear her.

"You're hard to find, Shrimp." Gajeel states as he walks up, causing Levy to jump to her feet with wide eyes, her hands instantly wiping at her cheeks as if to hide the fact she'd been crying - even though he could smell the sadness wafting from her body as if it had its own scent.

"G-Gajeel! W-What are you doing here?" She got out, stumbling over her words.

"Came looking for you. Erza got on my ass for you runnin' out and sent me to find you." He lies, unable to tell her the real reason he came after her. He was worried about her. It showed in his eyes, despite his harsh words.

"O-oh. Right. Of course." Levy was noticeably more down, her eyes lowering to the ground and her voice ten times quieter than it had been earlier. She moved to sit back down on the grass, her back against the tree that Gajeel was leaning up against.

"Plus.. ya had me worried there, Shrimp." Gajeel added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "So don't do it again." He said a bit more rough this time, sounding less soft then he had but three seconds before.

In surprise, Levy looked up at Gajeel with wide eyes. She slowly smiled and nodded her head. "I won't, Gajeel!"


End file.
